


Cuts and Bruises

by Dave_Strider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dave_Strider/pseuds/Dave_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is being rapedabd beaten by his father. But what happens when a fellow student stands up and talks to him instead of bullying him like every one else. What happened when both happen to dig guys. Please r§r I'm really bad with summaries btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An rp I had with Lucus

The short teenager awoke and stretched. He had fallen out of bed last night thus ended up sleeping on the cold floor. His brother was already up and moving and about ready to leave to go to school. He always was the smarter one. Every morning not to long after karat awoke there father would return from the bar drunk as fuck. He often slapped and punched karat if he tried to eat or if he spoke even. Thus he never really ate. 

On this particular morning as karat headed down to get his bag his dad pinned him down on the old worn down carpet. He made karkat yelp in pain as he applied pressure to his wrists. "what the fuck ya doing!!" he shouted in his face. 

"n-nothing" karkat protested but it was to late. He already had his belt off and was raising it before karkat could even blink it was brought down on him. He screamed out in pain as it continued. 

"you were a god damn mistake!!" he grabbed karkat by his hair and forced him up. "your mother was a fucking whore just like your ass" he brought a fist back and punched him in the face. He then through him on the ground and sat onto of him again.

He grabbed a knife and Smiled wickedly. Karkat closed his eyes tightly waiting for something to slice through his skin. But it never came, instead he sliced his shirt down the center and stared at him. Karkat could practically feel him staring through him with cold heartless eyes. 

"let me paint you like one of my french ladies" his fathers voice cut through the air and it made karkat go rigid. It had only once before gotten to far and that was only a few weeks after his mother had died. 

Tears burned at his eyes as he cryer out for help. Hoping someone could hear him through there paper thin walls. Hoping that it was before his father did anything. He tried to wiggle his way out but that only made it worse from the position his father was in. 

It wasn't even his blood father, more like a step father but that was irrelevant at the moment. His "dad" leaned down and roughly kissed him. He bit karats lip drawing blood and more tears. 

He moved to his neck and gave him various hickeys before his hands trailed down onto his hips. He quickly and harshly ripped off his pants before shoving it into him dry. He screamed out in pain as his father continued roughly thrusting into him. His ass started to bleed, giving him some sort of lubrication at least. 

 When he was done he left karkat feeling empty and dirty on the ground. After ten minutes Karkat shakily got up and changed into a turtle neck to hide the marks and headed off to school.

Sollux had woken up, he knew no one was home. Both of his fathers had left early to have a long days of work, his brother Mituna had left to go to school as well. It always just left him alone, which was nice. It meant he could be by himself and maybe even skip a day of school. He always kept himself in his room. His brother had gotten the most attention because he did more and was better than Sollux.

As he looked out the window to see it was morning he just didn't want to get up. His black hair was messy and he didn't want to go put on new clothes. Get something to eat, half the time he always ate small sweet things and put off any really big meals. Claiming he wasn't hungry enough to have any or had already eaten something. 

"Ugh, fuck it." He got up anyway. After a short shower he looked over his arms, cuts, some gashes up by his shoulders, they all were on his right arm. Soon read to move it onto a leg or his other arm. He pulled on a t-shit and armwarmers, a jacket as well. No one could know.

That's pretty much why Sollux was just such an asshole to most. He had that one hidden thing that couldn't be put out there. It might of driven him crazy that he didn't have anyone around him, or to talk to. But, it was easier to feel bad for yourself and be left alone then to make friends.

Although, he didn't really feel bad for himself. He just had that pained feeling because he knew he had already blew it for to be anyone else friend or to become greater than his brother. He just hated how he drowned himself in all this. He couldn't find a stopping point to it though. 

He shook his head, enough thinking. He pulled on his boxers, pants, and glasses, finding his bag and stuffing it with unfinished papers and heading off to school. This day was going to suck like normal.

Getting made fun of a bit for the hazel and blue eye. Wearing a heavy jacket in summer. Being an asshole back. Having weird teeth. Being an outcast, loner. Anything and everything. 

Karkat not only had a horrible house life people at school also seemed to hate him. So he tended to be an asshole right back at them. His body ached but he still refused to take the bus to school. He fiddled with the frayed ends of his sweater as ge walked. He debated about skipping but that would neem more time with his father who had taken anything and everything special to karkat. 

His virginity was suppose to be ment to be siezed by someone closer to his age, preferably a man. Perhaps it was just because it was a man that did that to him but he had been favoring men sence that first time. 

He gingerly touched his neck making sure the bruises has no way of showing no mater what. He flinched as he stroked one that broke through the sensitive skin. He pulled his hand backhand wiped the blood on his black sweater so it blended. 

He had large bags plaguing his face under his eyes from staying up at night cutting. It was a temporary relief from all the pain. It was also quite addictive. He also had developed insomnia over the years so it was next to impossible to get more theb two hours of sleep a night. 

He spotted the school up a head and sighed. He was made fun of for his height, how he dressed, his oddly dull teeth, and for his actions. But no body understood and he liked it that way. Every one would think him disgusting, dirty even, if they new. Which is why he always wore jeans and a sweater to hide not only the love marks but also the self inflicted ones.

Sollux began to think about coding or just random things as he kept walking to school. He was kinda bothered that he was going to be late. Only because he knew he'd get some punishment for it happening so often. He got his old MP3 out, popping his ear buds in his ear and blasting anything that interested him at the time. Starting to look down at the ground as he started to pick up his pace, he kinda felt like it was useless because no one there was really waiting for him to come or anything.

That's one of the reasons he didn't enjoy the world. He didn't have anyone anymore, he was always just to stubborn and an ass to help himself. He had a that one secret and a few others to hide that made him be as he was. He thought more and more, really about the past. He did have some memory of being touched by his grandfather, and growing apart from his brother as well. 

He shook his head and got the thought out of his head. Sollux had gotten to school, by the time he was there he just got into his second class. Of course he had made sure he had everything. Before he made it the the room though he bumped into someone, not like a soft tug. He pretty much rammed into them. He didn't mean to.

Sollux had fell down while bumping into the other. He had seen the other dropped a few things and he himself did as well. When he got up on his knees, seeing who it was. The first few things he saw was the long clothing, the others ebony hair and how nice his eyes had looked. He couldn't put his finger on it of who he was, but he remembered the other being someone that he liked.

Karkat was trying to avoid every one, he was still sore all over and still felt like a useless peice of dirty ass scum right now. He was deep in thought when another bumped, no rammed into him. 

He stumbled back a bit and winced as the pain flared up. he looked down at the odd kid, he recognized him but couldn't put a name to a face. "s-sorry" he muttered but could not help pick up the stuff. 

He nibbled on his bottom lip, damn was this one nice looking, but he would never like him back. He looked past the multi colored glasses at his cloaked eyes, causing a faint blush to invade his cheeks. He also couldn't help but noticed the long clothing despite the warm temperatures.

He stayed a safe distance away from the other as he got up. His legs slightly trembling from the pain. He wished he could hide it but it was proving to be to difficult for that.


	2. Chapter 2

The taller male looked up at him, his blue and hazel eyes just stared at him for a moment. A small blush came across his cheeks. "No..I'm sorry, it's my fault.." He said, grabbed all the shit that had fallen out of his bag. Growling a bit as some people stepped over the important things. 

Sollux stood up and looked down at him, thinking it was was more than adorable that the other was so short. He looked like he could use something more to eat though. His skin looked pale and pasty, and he looked really tried from the bags under his eyes. He saw how almost scared he looked by the distance he kept and how shaky he was. 

"Are you okay dude?" He asked, he didn't mean to be rude or anything. But he didn't know the others name and what was up with him . He didn't like to see the others face seem so sore nad pained looking. Even for not knowing him he felt like he was getting a good crush on him already.

He nodded weakly, why was this adorable, no hot, guy was even talking to him. He still didnt pick up his shit either. "I-I'm fine" he spoke quietly and his voice was broken from all the screaming this morning. 

He looked up into his eyes again. They were so beautiful and unique, so why did he hide them? They made him bait self conciouse over his redish eyes, so he looked away. 

He wished his father hadn't been so big, so that it wouldn't of hurt as much. But it was the sad truth because he was a midget. He casually blew some of his hair out of his face as he waited for the other to leave like everyone else had. Even his brother ignored him, when it happened at night he would simply stick in ear plugs to block it out, and after words he still did nothing, never comforted, or helped by bringing ice. He never even stood up for karkat, or told him he loves him

Nodding he leaned back down and picked up all of the others stuff. Not that many people were out in the hallways anymore. He handed the things to the other. "Here." He said, he felt bad for the other, but he didn't know why yet. 

He had honestly hated his eyes. it might of been cool, but it was also something to easily get teased for. Because it wasn't normal of course. On the other hand, he liked that weird red tint the other had to his eyes. The way the amber laid out just looked really cute and nice on the other.

He just watched him for a few more moments, "I guess, I'll c'ya around." He said softly, starting to walk away to his next class. He actually felt kinda nice. He didn't really have to much to worry about or do. The mroe he thought about that boy though, it hit home. 

He really did like him. He hadn't every liked a girl in that way, lawl you wish Sollux. Sighing he just thought about him more, he thought the others name started with a K, maybe he was right, maybe he was wrong. He wasn't sure.

The other quickly took his things. "yeah" he turned slowly, not wanting to cause further damage. He held his books to his chest as he thought about the other. His eyes were absolutely charming, and he was nice to. 

He hadn't seen him around often but he was sure he was in his English class, what was his name? Sam? No, S-sol? Thats what that smolts had always called him. Perhaps it was sollux, yeah, sollux sounded right. 

He got to his next class only a few minutes late, which was normal though. The teacher had yet to come into the room even. He sat in the back of the room away from every one else and thought about the other.

Sollux couldn't put his finger on what the others name was. He knew the other was the one most people picked on though. Because of his shortness and long clothing. The blackette himself hadn't really missed any of his classes and got late to them, okay maybe the first two but the rest was a'okay. 

Soon after it was lunch time. He wasn't really hungry to be honest. So he simply roamed the hallways, eating a few sweets. Sweets like a packet of pocky he had in his bag and a soda he bought. He was listening to music pretty loud, not really able to hear anyone else.

Poor karkat was also rooming the halls. He rarely ate so he didn't care, all he knew was he was dreading going home today. They got there report cards and he had a b in one class. 

His mind kelt drifting to the other. He wandered if he would ever see- he was cut off by bumping into the same kid. Except this time he fell. He squeezed his eyes closed in pain as he landed and he squeaked.

Sollux let out a soft groan as he felt someone bump into him,he pulled out his head buds when he saw the person had fallen. It was that kid, for right now he was going to call him KK since he knew the others name had two Ks in it. Still not fully remembering it. 

He felt really bad that the other had fallen, he set his shit down as he knelt down ad picked the other up in bridal style form. What should he do? He knew the other wasn't passed out but he was lighter than a feather and didn't seem alright. He just looked over him, not trying to be rude but hey, he did pick up the kid.

Karkat squeaked again and grasped onto solluxs shirt for dear life. His pain was finally dying down but then this happened. He shook in the blackettes grasp as he breathed in little gasps. 

And oh god was he carrying him bridal style? He didn't care right now, all he knew was he felt safer in his arms. He felt more protected from everyone. He also felt incredible warm, which is when he noticed he was blushing.

The taller of the two felt a bit weird. He didn't like his shirt or jacket being grabbed. But, he didn't say anything, he just kept that to himself. Honestly, he really just wanted to cuddle the shit out of the other.

His own cheeks had their own smell pink shade, seeing the others blush made him snicker slightly. "Hey, I don't remember your name, what is it?" He questioned the other softly.

"k-karkat" he forced out between gritted teeth. Tears pricked at his eyes from the pain. He wished it would just go away but it wouldn't, and the stains would be a permanent reminder of that. 

He also wished he had the guts to just jump off a bridge already. But if he survived it would only get worce. Especially his homelife for even attempting that. Which is why he didn't. He would stick to blades for now.

Sollux nodded, "That's cool." He leaned down on a wall, sitting down. He placed the other has carefully has he could next to him so he didn't have to be in his lap or somethin'. He grabbed his bag, "Do you want anything sweet?" 

He put his bag in between himself and the other, he had random treats in it. He just had a large sweet tooth. Feeling hot, he unzipped his jacket, taking it off. Baggy arm warmers hid his arms, he wore just a normal black shirt.

The shorter ones breathing was still little gasps and he shook his head no. His suspicion on this kid was growing, did he cut? Or was that just some weird new fashion statement. 

He pulled at the frayed ends of his own sleeves as they sat there. "s-so what's your name?" he looked at him as he switched positions so he wasn't on his ass. He still slightly shook and trembled from pain and discomfort, and slightly of fear.

Sollux was a bit annoyed when he could feel the glances on his arms. He was suspicion on what the hell the others deal was. He didn't seem tempered or anything, it was for the fact he was always doing something or was shaky. 

He put his hand out, he had let go of the end of the sleeve. "My name is Sollux Captor." He blushed slightly, his lisp made it sound like 'Tholluxth' then anything, but he tried not to let that get in his way.

Karkat hesitantly shook his hand back. He had next to no people skills when it came to strangers, or anyone really. He never really has had the option though. 

He also didn't like getting close for fear of them finding out about his dad. Or his cutting and selfharm. He quickly retreated his hand and resumed playing with. 

Sollux lightly shook back, he just wanted to be nice. He didn't really have very many people skills as well. But at least he was trying, he put his self harm at the back of his head, making sure it didn't come up. 

KK didn't need to know about it, he did want him to know, only because he wanted to feel like someone cared. But, he didn't he was just going to keep it to himself. He looked over at him again. He couldn't help but stare so much, he just did it. 

The boy was still pretty cute. His thoughts pretty much only thought about that and what he was like. Fuck, he was in front of him, he should of been starting to know him rather than thinking about it. 

Karkat gently laid his head back after retracting his hand. He didn't want the other so close to his wrists. He was starting to get a headach ontop of all his other pains. 

He couldn't help but notice the other staring at him, causing his blush to deepen a bit. This Sollux kid wasnt to bad himself. He had wonderful eyes and a perfect smile. Karats teeth were dull and slightly nuby so he didn't want to force a fake smile for the other. 

Sollux usually always had headaches. He always drew it back to either not enough sleep, cutting, or just looking at his computer screen to long. He wouldn't like to say that he had other pains, but deep down he knew he did. He pulled his jacket back on, just feeling uncomfortable without it. 

He looked away, blushing a bit more. He hadn't meant to stare at the other to long. The other really was just so cute. While the other thought lesser of himself, Sollux did the same. Personally, he didn't like his teeth, his 'fangs' were doubled, two small pointed teeth. He knew it wasn't normal, so he felt like he had to be insecure


End file.
